Halle Lidner
) |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |lifespan = 52438 see Chapter 101 "Inducement" |occupation = Secret Service agent (formerly) CIA agent (formerly) SPK member (formerly) |organization = |knowledge = 7/10 |creativity = 6/10 |initiative = 7/10 |emotional strength = 7/10 |social = 9/10 |attribute name = Infiltration Skills |attribute stat = 10/10 |japanese = Akeno Watanabe (渡辺明乃, ''Watanabe Akeno) |english = Lisa Ann Beley |mandarin = Kai-Ting Chen (陳凱婷, Chén Kāi-Tíng) |cantonese = Xianhui Long (龍顯蕙, Lung4 Hin2 Wai6) |korean = Yiminha (이민하) |spanish = Maria Rosa Guillén (Spain) Queta Calderón (Mexico) |portuguese = |catalan = Maria Rosa Guillén |italian = |french = |german = Silke Haupt |hungarian = }} Halle Lidner (ハル・リド ナー, Haru Ridonā) is a member of the SPK working with Near to catch Kira. Appearance Halle is a tall, slender woman with golden-brown eyes and a fair complexion. She has medium-length blonde hair with choppy, straight-cut bangs, and she usually wears red lipstick. She wears business attire while working for both the SPK and Kiyomi Takada and is considered attractive by many. Her looks combined with her position as Takada's bodyguard cause her to be a popular figure in the media. In the video game, Halle has blue eyes and slightly darker hair. Character Halle is a former Secret Service and CIA agent who joined the SPK to avenge a close acquaintance who was killed by Kyosuke Higuchi at the time when he acted as Kira. She states that she is on neither Near nor Mello's side in their competition to defeat Kira and surpass L. Although she ultimately works for Near, she still leaks information to Mello, sometimes at Near's request. Halle is intelligent, professional and dedicated to the Kira investigation. She cares for both Near and Mello, trusting Mello to the point that she lets him hide in her apartment and speaks up for his actions during the final confrontation. Like several other members of the SPK, Halle uses an alias throughout the Kira investigation. Death Note 13: How to Read states that she is "an individual thinker" with "first-rate" skills as a bodyguard. Plot Lidner is an early member of the SPK. When Mello obtain a Death Note he uses it to kill most of the SPK members with the exception of a token few including Lidner. Some time later Mello's hidout is discovered and his accomplices killed. He flees to New York and discretely contacts Lidner who agrees to let him hide in her apartment. When she returns from work in the evenings, she updates him on Near's theories about the Kira investigation, including the possibility that the second L is Kira. When Mello learns that Near has a photograph of him, he threatens Halle to let him into SPK headquarters. There, Halle convinces him not to shoot Near. Mello is allowed to leave the SPK base. He and Lidner remain in contact. In Japan, Near assigns Halle to go undercover as one of Kiyomi Takada's new bodyguards. Though she works as a diligent handler, her mission is to uncover the connection between Takada and Kira. While at work, she assists Anthony Rester in taking Misa Amane and Kanzo Mogi into custody. When Matt fires smoke grenades outside of NHN, Halle hands Takada over to Mello and informs Near of the situation. She instructs the other bodyguards to follow Mello's motorcycle, but he slips away from them. When the SPK and Japanese Task Force arrive at the church where Takada is being held, the church is up in flames and Halle realizes that Mello is dead. During the final confrontation in the Yellow Box warehouse, Halle speculates that Mello had planned for the exposure of the real notebook when he kidnapped Takada, and in doing so, made the final breakthrough in the case. In the one-shot chapter set three years after the conclusion of the Kira case, it is revealed that she continues to work with Near, Rester, and Gevanni. In other media TV Drama The television drama character Shoko Himura is an amalgamation of several characters including Halle Lidner, Naomi Misora, and Mello. Himura's real name is Halle Lidner, and similar to Lidner, she works with both Near and Mello to help stop Kira. Trivia * In the Death Note Black Edition volumes, Halle's name is instead spelled as "Hal." Image gallery Halle SPK headquarters.png|Halle working inside SPK headquarters Halle and Mello anime.png|Halle and Mello inside SPK headquarters Mogi Halle and Misa.png|Halle takes Mogi and Misa into custody Halle covering Takada.png|Halle protects Takada in the smoke screen SPK in YB warehouse.png|Halle stands behind Near during the final confrontation References Category:Humans Category:SPK Category:Female characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Video game characters Category:TV drama characters